Home
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: It was the moment Bilbo shared what home meant to him that Thorin understood the phrase 'home is where your heart is.' It was after Bilbo saved his life that he realized his heart was with Bilbo. Thorin/Bilbo


**Title:** A Home

**Summary:** _It was the moment Bilbo shared what home meant to him that Thorin understood the phrase 'home is where your heart is.' It was after Bilbo saved his life that he realized his heart was with Bilbo._

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Pairings:** _Thorin/Bilbo_

**A/N:** _Wrote a Bilbo/Thorin fic the other day and here I am writing another one. Thank you Mumford & Sons for fueling my writing. Like for real!_

OOO

Thorin lay awake in his makeshift bed underneath the stars, his fellow Dwarves snoring on all sides of him.

He glanced to the side of the campfire which Bilbo had been sleeping but didn't see his bundle there, he panicked inwardly for a moment and sat up abruptly.

"Where is the Hobbit?" he spat at Kili whom had been standing watch at the moment.

"He went that way." He replied and pointed then sipped his soup.

Thorin got up immediately and made his way in the direction Kili had pointed, if Bilbo was planning to try and sneak away again he wouldn't just lie there and _watch_ him go this time.

Bilbo belonged with them as much as anyone of them did.

Thorin turned the corner and found Bilbo walking along by himself on the trail, he didn't have his pack with him just his walking stick.

Thorin sighed relieved the chances of Bilbo leaving they're company without his stuff were slim to none.

"Bilbo." Thorin addressed quietly but deeply, The Hobbit turned and nodded his greeting.

"Thorin." He replied and walked back in the Dwarf's direction until they met in the middle.

"It isn't safe for you to be out here alone." He scolded a little harsher than he had meant to, Bilbo smiled softly and nodded.

After the battle against the Pale Orc he wasn't too concerned about the woods, not like he used to be.

"And it's safe for you to be?" Bilbo replied playfully, Thorin smirked and shook his head affectionately.

"I came looking for you." he said back and pat him on his shoulder.

"You did?" he asked a little surprised, Thorin nodded and glanced at the ground.

"If you planned to leave us again in the night, I wasn't going to let you go without a fight." He replied and Bilbo smiled back at him.

"Shall we walk together then?" Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded before glancing at the clear sky full of bright stars.

"It is a good night to be out after all." He replied and joined The Hobbit on the trail. "We shouldn't venture far though." Bilbo nodded.

They walked silently for a few moments before Bilbo finally broke it.

"How big of a fight were you prepared for?" he asked playfully and Thorin smiled, it was a good sight to see and Bilbo hoped he could see it more often.

"As big as necessary to make sure you know you belong with us." Bilbo snickered and scratched his cheek.

"I don't belong with you though, I belong in the Shire." He replied and Thorin frowned.

"Well then, so do I." he replied and Bilbo had to stop and think about that for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Thorin shook his head, he had already crossed a line in his head and needed to put a stop to that.

"I don't mean anything." He said back and Bilbo rose a brow.

"I know you well enough to know you don't say things you don't mean and you always choose your words carefully." Bilbo replied and set a steady attention on the dwarf walking next to him, Thorin sighed heavily.

"When the dragon first took our home we were sent to live off the land anywhere we could, I told a man my story over dinner one night and this is what I learned from him. He said home is where your heart is, I knew the moment he said it that I didn't have a home. I didn't have anywhere for my heart to be." He replied and stopped there, Bilbo listened intently and understood what he meant and it saddened his heart to hear there was nowhere for him to belong.

One thing Bilbo didn't understand is why if he belongs in the shire why does Thorin believe he does as well.

"That was until I met the other twelve dwarves…. And you." he continued after a few moments, he didn't know why Thorin would pause before his name or why he would mean more or less to Thorin than the others would.

"I don't understand." Bilbo replied and shook his head, it wasn't often that there were things he didn't understand.

"You're home to me, Bilbo." Thorin replied and looked him straight in the eyes, Bilbo's eyes widened and he knew what that meant now.

It wasn't the shire that was home to Thorin it was wherever his heart is, and if Bilbo went to the shire Thorin's heart would follow him there.

Bilbo looked at the ground and wasn't sure what he had to say to that.

"Me?" he asked quietly, he heard the rustle of Thorin moving closer until he was pulled into an embrace much more intimate than even the hug they had shared on that cliff.

"If home is truly where the heart is, then yes." Thorin replied muffled against Bilbo's shoulder, Bilbo hesitated but wrapped his arms around the Dwarf in return and buried his face in the fur covering his chest.

"As long as you belong somewhere." He replied, Thorin pulled away slowly and looked down into the Hobbits eyes.

He reached out and put a palm to Bilbo's cheek, Bilbo's eyes fluttered and he knew there was something going on more than a brotherly love.

"Do you mean to say…." Bilbo asked quietly but shook his head.

"That I love you?" Thorin replied, and Bilbo's eyes shot up to stare back into the Dwarf's.

"Do you?" Bilbo asked breathily and was feeling a little light headed at the moment.

"Yes." He replied softly and Bilbo's heart started pounding loudly in his chest, Thorin hesitated but closed the distance between them to bring they're lips together.

Bilbo's eyes drifted shut and he kissed him back, he hadn't wanted to admit his feelings before this but now that he knew they were reciprocated he was upset at himself that it had taken him this damn long.

Thorin pulled back from the soft kiss and stroked his cheek again.

Bilbo's lips twitched into a nervous little smiled, he took in a deep breath and blinked.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked with heavy concern in his voice.

"_Nope_."

OOO

When Bilbo finally came to he was looking up into the concerned face of one Dwarf king that was currently knelt over him.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" he asked urgently when he saw his eyes flutter open.

Bilbo nodded softly as he was brought to sit up by an arm around his back.

"Lets not tell the others about this." Bilbo replied and laughed timidly, Thorin smiled down at him.

"Of course." He replied matter-of-factly.

Bilbo willed him himself to stand with a little help from Thorin then brushed off his cloths.

"B-by the way." Bilbo said after a few moments of standing there awkwardly a supportive hand still resting on the small of his back. "I um.." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I love you too."

He finally finished then made determined steps back to the camp in order to avoid any awkwardness, Thorin caught up to him with a stupid grin on his face and caught him by the elbow.

Bilbo turned around and was brought into a deep kiss as he was held tightly in the others arms.

Bilbo fumbled to get himself lined up properly so they wouldn't bump their noses together and kissed him back.

After a long moment Thorin pulled away gently and stroked Bilbo on his back.

"Back to the camp then, yes?" he asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes." He said back and pulled away, the couple making their way back side by side, Bilbo hesitated a moment then reached over and took the Dwarf's hand in his.

The others are all sleeping they may as well act like a couple while they can.

-The End.

_A/N: inspired by the whole "home is where your heart is" thing, couldn't help it because Thorin is homless etc etc_

_Plus who can say no to adorable little Bilbo? Hope y'all like this and I have one more idea for this pairing then maybe I can stop myself from writing more!_

_Do me a favor and check out my other story for them called "I See You"_

_Thanks love ya!_


End file.
